A Mother's Love
by lelouch0zerogeass
Summary: Joseph Joestar is a man who earnestly longs for his "mother's love", but has no clue what a mother's love actually is. His mother, Lisa Lisa, on the other hand, is a lady who desires to be a mother but does not have the experience to know how. So the mother and son find a way to "love" each other in their own unique way.
1. Chapter 1

Lisa Lisa tightly grasped the handrails and propelled herself up the steps of the pool. It was amazing how beautiful she looked. The way her back curved, her bosoms shoved onward, and her glimmering hair swept over her shoulders was beautiful. In Joseph's head, he attempted to freeze the image right then. It was a flawless image of her superb figure.

Squeezing the water from her lengthy brown hair, she walked toward Joseph Joestar and picked up a towel from the lounge chair next to his. If he was aware that he was gaping at her, he would have been embarrassed. However, he was too engrossed in her flawlessness to notice.

It was not like he had never laid eyes on her before-she was his mom after all. Although his grandmother had brought him up, his mother had been with him for a couple of months when he was an infant. Unaware of her true identity, he developed feelings for her when he first met the seemingly mysterious Hamon (Ripple) user in Venice. However, even when he found out that his Hamon (Ripple) teacher was his own mother, he still remained a tiny bit in love with her.

Everybody found Lisa Lisa to be attractive. She had the allure of classic film actresses. She was poised and dignified, and smart and prideful.

As a young woman, Lisa Lisa, or better known by the name Elizabeth at the time, wedded George Joestar II, Joseph's father. George, regrettably, was not instructed adequately in the technique of Hamon (Ripple), and was murdered by a zombie, who used to work for Dio, shortly after Joseph was born. Lisa Lisa killed his father's murderer and incinerated him to ashes, but he happened to be a high-ranking military soldier. In order to prevent retaliation, the Speedwagon Foundation assisted her in destroying all traces of her existence and kept her whereabouts a secret.

Joseph understood she would never be like an actual mother to him. Maybe he should have been displeased by that, but he tried to know her better. He adored her, faults and everything.

Now she was standing in front of Joseph, 53 years old, and looking as attractive as ever. The innocent boy in him was allured by her virtuous, light-hearted teasings. The man in him was enticed by her elegant motions, her slim, milky body, and her firm round breasts. She was everything a female should be, all at the same time. His head was whirling, desiring to love her like he should as a son, but yearning to _touch_ her with the _craving_ of a man.

That was when she caught Joseph leering. His eyes were directed to-where else? Her _rack_. It was not even a very revealing swimwear. It was a dark blue one-piece, quite low-key, with low-cut thighs and a neckline that only displayed a little bit of cleavage. However, he was mesmerized. He yearned to bury his face in her bosom, to inhale in her rousing fragrance, to take her nipple between his lips.

She bent down a little and gazed at him in the eyes, shattering the spell he was bound to. Her eyes twinkled at the corners as she transformed her lips into a slight smile.

"Hello! Earth to JoJo! Come in, JoJo!" She shook her arm in front of his face. "I hope the _fantasy_ I'm featured in is a good one!" He glanced away, blushing with shame.

"Sorry," he apologized, "Didn't mean to ogle at you like that." He gave an edgy laugh.

She sat down on the lounge beside him and reached for his hand. "It's alright-I'm flattered."

She was smiling and from the way the words came out of her mouth he could tell she was teasing him. She had always been harsh and severe with him, but he had been her student. He normally did not take it seriously. Recently, though, there had been a sharpness to her teasing, an earnestness that manifested in her eyes. It never stayed long, though. He could never inspect it long enough to be certain. Her charm was like a dragonfly-it zoomed in when you were not anticipating it, a small movement you could catch from the corner of your eye, and on its way to who-knows-where, it would freeze just before your face, floating in the air as it inspected you. Then, in a second, it would vanish.

"Honestly, I shouldn't have leered at you like that. It was inappropriate."

"JoJo, look at me."

He turned and looked at her. Even though she continued smiling, she had a more solemn expression on her face now.

"JoJo, you have _desires_ as every man does. I can't criticize you for staring at me, especially with the way I'm dressed here. After all, it's been some time since you've _been with somebody_ , hasn't it?"

"Yeah, I suppose it has."

Joseph's spouse, Suzi Q, had left him a month ago, and they had not been _sleeping together_ for many days before she left. It dawned on him that his carnal dissatisfaction could be causing his growing desires for his mom.

"I have to quit torturing myself," he thought. Nothing will ever occur between them. He thought of moving out. He did not have to live with his mom-He could buy an area of his own. However, his soon-to-be former spouse was living in his condo till the house she bought was prepared, and he seriously liked that condo. He was thinking of returning back there immediately after Suzi Q moved out. It was foolish to hire a flat for just a couple of weeks. Also, he very much enjoyed living with Lisa Lisa. Now that he was no longer a teenager and acted more like a grownup man she also very much enjoyed spending time with him. She lavished him with the attention he had never gotten from her as a mother, and her teasing made him feel enlivened and refreshed. He found himself wishing that Suzi Q's new home would not be prepared any time soon.

Joseph was feeling playful now. He gave a goofy grin, and Lisa Lisa smiled and winked at him in response.

"Maybe you haven't been having sufficient ' _self-love'_ recently. Have you been ' _looking after yourself'_?"

"Lisa Lisa, I'm 21 years old. I understand when my sexual dissatisfactions have built up to the level where I require a release. Believe me, I haven't failed to look after my desires."

"Alright then. And if you wish to think about me, then you have my consent. Not that you require it, of course."

"Well, it's good to know that I have your favour." He gave her his goofiest smile.

Lisa Lisa inhaled, massaged the dorsum of her hand roughly, then said, "Let's get inside the house and have some lunch."

 _To be continued..._

 _If you want me to continue writing this story, please favorite the story, follow it, and LEAVE A REVIEW!_


	2. Chapter 2

The remainder of the afternoon went by. It was a Saturday, but Joseph had to catch up on the situation of his real estate business, so he sat with his laptop and tried to focus. However, his head kept getting filled with images of Lisa Lisa.

Joseph gave up trying to get any paperwork finished and decided to have a night of watching television. He walked into the den, and soon after he had reclined on the sofa his mom came in to give him company. She spread out on the sofa next to him and placed her head on his shoulder.

"You've been sitting with your laptop for the entire afternoon. I thought it would be good to spend some time with you tonight."

"Yeah, I had a lot of work to do, but now I'm ready to relax. I was hoping to find a nice film to enjoy."

She took the remote control from the table and flicked through the channels. He wished that she would playfully tease him again that night. He did not believe there was a possibility that they would ever _go all the way_ , however, her light flirting enlivened him, and he was always anticipating it, random as it was.

Ever since Lisa Lisa had revealed to Joseph that she was his mother, she had been acting less harsher and less cold towards him. Joseph felt like she was genuinely attempting to be more of a mother to him. It was awkward trying to get accustomed to her two dimensional behavior. He could discuss straightforwardly and truthfully with her about matters that would make a sailor blush, and she would respond directly back to him without a trace of embarrassment. She provided him sex advice, and praised the merits of masturbation. Discussing about sex was always painless for them. However, there were also times she would suddenly go into "mother mode" and scolded him about his work timings, told him to phone his grandmother, or clean the dirt off his face with a tissue paper. To a stranger she could look like either a normal mother or a carefree woman. It simply depended on when it was. And he could never predict which Lisa Lisa it was at any given moment.

This was where they were positioned at this moment-a lady who desired to be a mom but did not have the experience to know how, and a man who seriously longed for his "mother's love", but had no clue what a mother's love actually was. They were both so messed up.

Tonight, however, she did not seem to be in a flirty mood. She settled on a channel and laid back on the sofa, her head against the edge and her legs extended out along its extent. He leaned over and massaged her toes and her calves. She from time to time looked over and smiled at him, but her attentiveness was focused on the television.

After a while she reached out her arm and invited him to take her hand. He wrapped his fingers around hers and she gently tugged him toward her.

"Come here, you, and cuddle up with me."

She slid down so that her head was on the arm of the couch and he moved in behind her, spooning her as they both faced the T.V. At first he was not thinking about her body. He was just glad to be holding his mother so close. They lay there for a bit before he gently pulled her back, and she adjusted her position so she was lying on her back. He rested his head against her shoulder and draped his arm across her stomach. This closeness, however, filled him with _desire_.

 _To be continued..._

 _Sorry for the long delay. I intend on updating more frequently._

 _If you want me to continue writing this story, please favorite the story, follow it, and LEAVE A REVIEW!_


End file.
